Problems that Comes With Betrothals
by Samona
Summary: Tenten finds out that her parents have an arranged marriage set up for her. And it’s to the person she is not too fond and too fond of. TenNeji
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"**You did what?!" a girl with brown hair in two buns yells. She paces back and forth in her living room. Her parents sit on the couch. "Tenten calm down." her mom says. Tenten stops pacing and looks at her parents. "Calm down…Calm down! Rika you just told me that I have an arranged marriage. Why didn't you tell me this before I get a boyfriend!" she shouts. Tenten looks at her father. "So Ronin, tell me, who am I engaged to?" she asks.**

**Just then the doorbell rings. Ronin stands up. "That's them now. I invited him and his parents over." he says. Tenten crosses her arms as her dad walks to the door. "I'm sure you'll like him." Rika says as Ronin opens the door. Ronin bows and steps to the side to let a man and woman. Following them in is a boy with long black hair and lilac eyes. Rika stands up as the four walks into the living room. Rika and Tenten bows.**

"**It's nice to…" Tenten stops when she gets a good look at the boy. "Oh my god!" she shouts. Tenten turns to her father. "You're making me marry Neji?!" she shouts. "Are you serious?!" Everyone in the room raises a brow at her. Ronin sighs. "Tenten…What's wrong with Neji?" he asks. Tenten stares at him. "Hmm let's think about that…Uh hello Ronin! Neji and I are enemies. I didn't like him since to 1****st**** grade." she says.**

"**Tenten just give him a chance ok. Now sit down." Rika says. Tenten sits down on the couch next to her. "Ok Tenten this is Hizashi and Hiroko Hyuga. Neji's dad and mom." Ronin says. "Hizashi, Hiroko, this is our daughter Tenten." he says. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga bows. "It's nice to meet you." Tenten says. Everyone sits down.**

"**Ok so I have to do some things tomorrow. Now when is the wedding supposed to be happening?" Tenten asks. Hiroko sits forward. "We think in about 5 months. That ways it'll be after you two graduate. Also you and Neji can get to know each other better." she says. Tenten nods. "Ok so we can't end this marriage can we?" she asks. Ronin shakes his head. "No you can't." he says. Tenten sighs and sits back into the couch.**

"**Now I have to break up with my boyfriend." Tenten says. She then crosses her arms. "It's not like he's losing anything precious." Neji says laughing. Tenten glares at Neji. "Why you little…You are so lucky our parents are here." Tenten says. She then stands up. "I'm going to visit Hinata. I have a meeting with her and the other girls. I'll be back later." Tenten says. She then bows to Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga. "Nice meeting you."**

**Tenten walks to the door. "Tenten get a coat to put on." Rika says. Tenten opens the door. "That's alright it's not that cold." she says and walks out closing the door behind her.**

**Tenten knocks on the door to the Hyuga Mansion. A girl with long black hair and lilac eyes answers the door. "Hey Hanabi." Tenten says and walks into the house. Hanabi bows. "Hey Tenten. Hinata and the others are already waiting for you." she says. Tenten nods and walks down the hall. She walks into one of the room. "Hey guys." Tenten says and closes the door behind her. Sitting in the room was three girls. "Hey Hinata have you heard?" Tenten asks a girl with short dark purple hair and lilac eyes, who was sitting on the bed.**

"**Did I hear what?" Hinata asks. Tenten sits down next to her. "About Neji." she says. Hinata nods. "Tenten did something exciting happen?" asks a girl with long blonde hair, sitting on the floor. Tenten shakes her head. "Well…I wouldn't call it exciting." she says. Ino nods. "So then, will it change your life?" asks the girl with pink hair. Tenten nods. "Oh yeah. I'll change my whole life upside down Sakura." she says and sighs.**

"**So what is it?" asks Ino. Tenten sighs again. "I'm marring Neji." she says. The two girls blink. "You're what?!" they scream. Tenten nods. "I just found out. Apparently my parents and Neji's parents have arranged for us to get married. Good part, I'll be related to Hinata. Bad part, it's Neji and there's no way out." she says. Ino looks at Tenten. "But don't you like Neji?" she asks. Tenten shakes her head. "No I don't. I have a boyfriend, who I now have to break up with, and Neji and I are enemies. I keep telling you all that." she says.**

"**Tenten and we keep not believing you and those reasons. You know that." Sakura says. Tenten nods. "So how did Neji take it?" Hinata asks. Tenten shrugs. "He looked like he was ok with it." she says. Tenten then sighs. "So when it the wedding?" asks Ino. Tenten sighs again. "In about 5 months. They want us to graduate first and send some time together. And I can't get out of this." she says.**

"**I think you should do it." Sakura says. "To tell you the truth…I think you and Neji make a cute couple." she says. Tenten stares at her. "Are you serious?" she asks. Sakura nods. "So what are you going to do about Kanaye?" asks Hinata. Tenten shrugs. "I always see him before school. So tomorrow I'll tell him. Really I don't want to go through all that sappy stuff so tomorrow I'll tell him and leave. It was going to happen sooner or later." she says.**

"**Do you guys want to come with me?" Tenten asks them. Hinata shakes her head. "Actually…Neji's parents want him to walk you to school tomorrow. Also you know how you and Neji have all the same class?" she asks. "Well they made some changes in there." Hinata says. Tenten sighs. "Ok anyways what time is the concert tomorrow?" she asks.**

"**Well, we should go there after school. I asked some people to set up the stuff while we're in school." Sakura says. "They're making the park off limits for the concert." she says. Tenten nods. "What about the instruments? Is Shikamaru still taking care of them?" she asks. Ino nods. "Yep Shikamaru and them will be leaving school early. While he's setting up the instruments Naruto will be helping Sasuke with the sound checks. And Kiba will do lights." she says.**

"**Ok so what time does the actual concert start?" Tenten asks. She looks at Hinata. "It starts at 6. They're going to start letting people in at 5." Hinata tells her. Tenten nods and stands up. "I'll make sure that I bring the outfits to school with me. We'll change after school." she says. "Anyways I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tenten says and walks out of the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so sorry,**_

_**Yeah so my internet is back...But the thing is:**_

_**We didnt have a monitor so we borrowed one from my cousin when we got our internet back on but... The monitor wouldn't work with our harddrive so we had to use hers. But none of my stories are on this harddrive... So now i can't update my stories or post up the new stories i've been working on. So now i can't update until i find somewhere to take the harddrive to, so i can get my stories, or until my mom buys another screen, which i wish she would already.**_

_**JA NE!**_


	3. I'm Back

Since my computer broke down on me in June last year I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But FINALLY I have a better computer… but I last all my stories on my old computer. So now that I have a new computer I will reread all my stories and update them as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took so long. The stories might not get updated regularly because I started college this year. But since I decided to go online, it should give me more time to work on my stories.

And since I'm going to college for a degree in animation, hopefully in two to four years, there will be stories about an anime or manga that I made on this website.


End file.
